Unlucky Number 7
by Velgamidragon
Summary: Oneshot. Who had said that seven was a lucky number? He certainly didn't! Especially not after the Millennium Items had been forged... A short reminiscing about what had happened to Bakura's village at Kul Elna. Set in the present day before the TTRPG.


Unlucky Number 7

**Author's Note: First of all, I know that I should be working on some of my other fics but I was just thinking about how a lot of fics sometimes have an eighth Millennium Item and I was thinking, "Isn't having _seven_ bad enough? Why would you want more? Hmm, ironic that there are seven Millennium Items and seven's supposed to be a lucky number but then we also have the Millennium Puzzle which is an upside-down pyramid (a symbol of darkness)..." So yeah, that's how this was born. Don't ever think I've done a fic for Yami Bakura yet... This is set before Yugi's TTRPG in the manga with Bakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will but I can write here all I want to and it's fun! XD**

* * *

The pale afternoon sun shone down on the snowy, white-haired Domino High transfer student, Ryou Bakura. Only the young man walking back from the school _wasn't_ Bakura, not Yugi's and the other's friend anyway. Right now, the spirit of the Millennium Ring was in control of Bakura's body. Ironically enough, his name was also Bakura, not that anyone needed to know. He had just come back from punishing the gym teacher with a penalty game and transferring his soul into a doll figurine. A wicked smile crossed his face as he thought of his plan to claim Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. It was ingenious, really. Bakura had told Yugi and his friends about his interest in... TTRPGs (Table-top role-playing game), particularly Monster World, and Yugi, being the game freak that he was, had suggested they play it some time. Bakura had been... too ill to come to school and so being the caring friends he expected them to be, they would come to visit Bakura, and then _he _would challenge them to a shadow game... subtly of course; Yugi may be familiar with them because of his Millennium Puzzle. Those fools were so simple-minded that it would be no time at all before they each became _dolls _in the game and the spirit licked his lips with sadistic anticipation. Soon the Millennium Puzzle, the most difficult treasure to obtain, would be his.

His unnaturally sharp ears, from _years_ of thieving, easily picked up loud, high-pitched sounds and he whipped his head around to pinpoint the source. His dark brown, almost cat-like, eyes locked on to a bunch of kids near a booth whining about not winning some stupid prize. His eyes narrowed into a steely scowl. Those pampered brats... they had no idea what it was like to depend upon yourself for _everything_ and yet at the same time survive on _nothing_... to make allies but _never_ trust them, for you never knew when they might turn on you... and to start from scratch in a merciless environment that gives you no second chances if you screw up even once. No... they knew nothing about the hard life... they had it easy. He had fought tooth and claw every inch of his life just to keep it and had been ruthless and blood-thirsty to win a moderately easy life for a thief.

Bakura found his feet pulling him in that direction nonetheless. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't the least bit interested in the prize or the kids, though he'd just _love_ to send their minds to the Shadow Realm and let them discover what true terror was all about. No, he was interested in what they thought they just _had_ to have or _needed_ to see or whatever the hell it was this time. He stopped a short distance away but just close enough to see and hear everything. Glancing up at the poster, he rolled his eyes. Yup, more crap. One of the kids in the group, a boy with curly, navy blue hair. Bakura didn't even bother to wonder why the kid's hair was blue; almost everyone in Japan seemed to have weird hair, especially the men and boys. They either had long hair which didn't help their masculinity in the slightest, weirdly colored hair, or a crazy hair style unless your name was Yugi Mutou, then you had a crazy hair style _and_ hair color.

Anyway this kid started complaining in such a loud voice that Bakura was strongly tempted to slit his throat and probably save everyone the torment of listening to his whiny voice but he didn't, regrettably, and the kid said, "Aw man! I was so close to getting it!"

One of his buddies said, "Why don't you give it another go, Takou? You were just one off this time, next time you're sure to get it."

The kid named Takou pulled his pants pockets inside-out and said, "Can't. I used up all my allowance. And I even blew on my lucky number seven charm too..." he whined as he walked away with his buds who were trying to comfort him.

Bakura's eyes darkened considerably and he snarled. One thing that had seemed to grow from the disappearance of magic was the misconception that became superstition. For example, if people believed in superstition, they believed that it was bad luck to walk under a ladder, a black cat crossing your path was bad luck, Friday the 13th was doomsday, four-leaf clovers were good luck, the number seven was a lucky number, and so on. Superstition was stupid. Black is the dominant color in cats and many Fridays had been on the 13th and many more would be on Friday in the future.

But what angered him was that the number, 7, was considered by many to be a lucky number. Who had _dared _say that 7 was a lucky number? Who had been given the _right_ to declare that **7** was a lucky number? It was the number 7 that had taken away his family and friends, _burned_ his mother _alive_, and _destroyed_ the lives of every single person in Kul Elna with the exception of his own. What had happened to them was horrible and they hadn't deserved it but they were the lucky ones. _He _was constantly tormented with images of fire and memories of screams as human flesh was burned away, creating the most awful stench that would never cease to plague his keen nose as long as he could remember those terrible moments. The dead of Kul Elna relived their suffering through him and _he_ was the one who had escaped that wretched fate but no... he was the _unlucky_ one. The people of his village... had been sacrificed... for the soul purpose... of creating... seven. golden. _trinkets_... known as the Millennium Items.

Bakura clenched his hands into fists and bared his teeth as a feral growl escaped his throat, his vengeful anger renewed once more and his resolve to collect all seven Millennium Items even stronger now, starting with the Millennium Puzzle that he planned to take this afternoon. Whoever had said that seven was a lucky number was wrong. Seven could never be lucky after the Millennium Items had been forged, created from the souls and bodies of human beings. If anything, 7 was unlucky and even _that_ was putting it too nicely.

* * *

_Okay, I know this was a bit random of me but I wanted to see if I could bring out (Yami or Thief King) Bakura's personality without making him a softie or weak when the issues of his past come up. It's my personal reason for why I don't like any pairing with Bakura. Bakura is so freaking badass that there is no way he is capable of loving anything other than blood and revenge._


End file.
